Guilt Free
by Sureleia
Summary: Bree and Rex accidentally meet up while she's still engaged to Ty Grant.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. That great disinction belongs to ABC, Buena Vista, Touchtone, Marc Cherry, Marica Cross and Steven Culp.

Bree Mason walked up to the diner's counter and sat down on a stool, waiting to order a coffee.

From across the room, Rex Van de Kamp noticed the lovely redhead and recognized her immediately. There were several redheads that lived in the area, most with porcelain skin. There were a few who were taller than average and always appeared perfectly groomed and dressed. But there was only one who had the beauty and grace that Bree Mason emanated, and Rex Van de Kamp knew it, because he had broken up with her the previous year.

Rex plucked up his courage and walked across the diner towards Bree. "Hey," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Bree, turned to see this supposed stranger. "Rex, hi." She said with slight surprise that almost completely hid the rush of joy she had at seeing him again.

That was part of the reason Rex loved her, there was a secret hidden inside of her, wrapped up in a lovely wrapping paper facade. And Rex wanted to spend years trying to unwrap that package, like a kid opening the best gift on Christmas morning.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided that I needed some fresh air and some background conversations…I also still live here. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I just moved into an apartment down the block, actually. Finished unloading the boxes from my car a few hours ago."

"You're moving back?" she asked, surprised, which, this time, hid her underlying worry.

"Yeah." He said, and he noticed a ring on her left hand that had not been there when he had last seen her.

"Do you still live on Masters Street?" Rex asked.

"Yeah," Bree said looking at the pouring rain outside of the diner door.

"Listen, my place is only a block away, instead of trying to wait out the rain or walk five blocks in it, why don't we just run to my place, and I can drive you home from there."

Bree paused a moment, considering the options. "Um, sure."

Rex took off his jacket as they walked out the door and under the overhang. "Hold this end." He said as he placed the jacket over their heads. He grabbed the other end with one hand and used his free arm to hold Bree close.

Bree felt the spark of excitement as he pulled her close, like he had done so many times when they were dating. And they ran off into the rain, together.

Inside Rex's apartment, it felt so warm compared to the outside chill of rain. Halfway through their run, the rain had started pouring even harder, making it impossible to keep anywhere near dry. They were both soaked.

Rex took off his wet shirt and moved towards Bree. "You should take the shirt off and I can put it through the dryer."

Bree paused. "Come on, you're soaked. You can wear one of my shirts."

She turned around and peeled her wet shirt over her head. Rex's fingers touched the edges of her bra, and Bree's breath caught as they both felt an energy go through them.

"Your bra is soaked, too." Rex said softly.

Bree slowly turned around to face him, and his fingers moved off of her as she lowered her arms. She suddenly, desperately missed the contact with him, and realized his lips were the closest thing to her…

If Rex's apartment had been bigger, they would have never found the bed. They would have probably ended up somewhere on the floor. Neither of them was able to focus on much more than keeping up the constant contact of kissing lips and roaming hands, except for the few seconds it took to take off everything but their underwear.

But the apartment was small enough to find the bed without much effort. Rex thanked God that he hadn't left any of his unloaded boxes on the bed as they dropped on to it.

Rex pulled away from the kiss and slowly outlined Bree's bra with his fingers. He looked into Bree's eyes asking silent permission as he moved his hand to her back and undid her bra.

Bree moved her hands up and down Rex's torso as Rex started kissing her breasts, and she gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth.

He moved his focus to her panties, shifting his thumb under the thin fabric between her legs.

He looked at her, and she knew she wanted this, even though she thought it was a sin, even though she knew she would lose her plan of her first time being after marriage, even though she knew it would just fully tip the scales in her cheating on Ty. She knew she was absolutely in love with Rex, had never stopped. She wanted this, because, she believed that sometimes love trumped sin, that love was sometimes able to convince her that her guilt could be pushed off for now, that a sin could be justified in some way.

It was what came to her mind that night.

Came to her the night she found Andrew's scared face after hitting Mrs. Solis.

Came to her the night Lynette found her crying in the rain...

Bree had wondered what had made him stop, why he would give up on having sex with her when he was so close, when she was so willing.

He had touched her, made her orgasm, but they hadn't fully consummated anything.

The truth was Rex wanted, almost more than anything, to make love to her that night. He wanted to be inside her as he watched the orgasm surge through her body. He wanted to find a perfect excuse for Bree to break up with Ty.

But he also knew that he would never be able to keep her if he did that. That guilting her out of her engagement wouldn't work. That any regret she might have at having lost her virginity before marriage might do him more harm than good. That even if she left Ty, it wouldn't guarantee she'd stay with him.

And he wanted to keep her forever, if he could, to love her for the rest of his life. So he held back his desire because he loved her that much.

Love or passion? Sometimes, it's an awful choice to have to make.


End file.
